What I used to know about Fall
by wendella4ever
Summary: Hello! I'm a veteran writing on Fanfiction. I took a two year break but I'm back. This story will be about Riley and Lucas, and relationship problems, and a few other surprises (good and bad). Rape is mentioned. Rated M for mention of rape, just to be safe. The story is set during the gang's sophomore year of High School
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 26.6667px; line-height: 30.6667px;"Hello everyone, I have not written on fan fiction in a long time. I once did a lot of writing on here, but I received a bunch of harsh comments that scared me into getting off of this site./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Riley took her time lacing up her shoes, putting on makeup, packing up her backpack, and walking out the door with her dad for the first day of school. On the car ride home, she zoned out in the dead silent car. Cory knew that Riley was dreading this day and he couldn't blame her. She had a rough day ahead of her. Topanga and Cory spent several hours last night helping Riley work through panic attacks without going to the emergency room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She arrived at her locker, placing her books in place, decorating, and filling the locker with notecards of inspiration quotes, bible verses, and so on that her Pastor, her parents, and Maya had put together for her. Maya came up, greeting Riley with a hug, and then they went and hid out in the counselor's office, attempting to not have another panic attack. When it was time for class, the counselor, Mrs. Henderson walked Riley to Harper's classroom. Harper smiled at Riley, greeting her with a hug, and telling her to go sit down, but by then Lucas was standing up in the back of the room talking with his girlfriend Alison. His eyes planted on sophomore version of Riley, his ex-girlfriend. He looked her up and down and suddenly stopped at her abdomen. It was very clear that Riley is pregnant. Lucas's thoughts paced back doing the math in his head of when they broke up in early June. It definitely could be his baby. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Alison could see it as well, and she snickered, making ugly comments about Riley to her friends and Lucas, calling her a slut, and saying she might as well never come to school again. Harper demanded that the class sits down, and each person had to go around and say there name and say something eventful that had happened this summer. When Riley's turn came around, she said her name and went on to say that this summer nothing eventful really happened. Harper nodded and smiled, but Alison and her friends started heckling Riley, telling her something clearly did happen and that the whole school already has it figured out, that she is a slut. Harper immediately stood up, and chewed Alison out, asking her to go down to the office, and calling the principal to let him know that she would be on his way./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"When the class ended the guidance counselor asked for Lucas to come down to the office over the intercom. Lucas wanted to so badly talk to Riley but it would have to wait. He made his way down to the office, and it turns out it was a scheduling issue. This took only a few minutes to take care of before he was on with the rest of his day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"I hope you all enjoy, feel free to review but I will probably not look at them, because I am a coward. I promise one day I will work my way up into looking at them, but this is step one. This story is a story that I'm writing for me. I will go into more detail about it, as chapters go on. But until then, enjoy./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! So this chapter is going to release some hard stuff, but nothing will be gory. I promise. I'm not into that. This chapter does mention rape.

 **As Lucas sits in the library during study hall, desperately trying to read a book, Alison comes up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "Hello handsome." She says in a seductive tone.**

 **She sits down across from him, and lowers her shirt a little so he can see her cleavage. "So is Riley's baby, yours?"**

 **"** **Maybe." Lucas slams his book shut, realizing he won't be getting anything done now. "I haven't heard from her all summer, and I haven't had a chance to ask her yet."**

 **"** **Well if it is yours, you should totally tell her to get it aborted." Lucas sighed and ran his right hand through his hair. "I mean it would ruin your reputation, and mine, and then I would break up with you."**

 **"** **Alison, I will talk to her." Lucas stood up, grabbing his bag and walking out of the library.**

 **As Lucas is walking in the halls he finds Riley in the hall, at her locker trying to put her books on the top shelf, but she can't reach and her growing belly is getting in the way. Lucas walks up to her, grabbing the books from her hands, and placing them on the top shelf. It was something he used to do for her last year every day. She was every O.C.D. about where her books where in her locker.**

 **"** **So Riley, how are you." Lucas asks as he watches Riley moving things around in her locker.**

 **"** **Lucas, we both know you are not here to ask me, how I am, so just get to the point." Riley turned away from her locker, leaning into her right leg, and crossing her arms over her chest which just barely rested on her belly.**

 **"** **How long have you known that you're pregnant?" Riley ran her fingers through her hair, before turning back to her locker adjusting a few more things while deep in thought on what to tell him.**

 **"** **That's none of your business." She slams the locker door shut, and she begins to walk away. Lucas grabs onto her wrist, causing her to begin panicking. "Lucas please let go of my wrist."**

 **"** **Not until you answer my questions!" Lucas's grip got tighter, and his voice becoming louder, causing Riley's wrist to bruise, and her panicking to become worse.**

 **"** **Lucas, let go!" Lucas could hear the shaking in her voice. He couldn't figure out why she was shaky, but Lucas wasn't the only one who had noticed it.**

 **Corey and Harper happened to be walking through the halls when the conversation started. They kept their distance, just watching to see what would play out, but after Riley's voice began to shake, and Corey could see her knee's where going to give out at any moment, Corey jogged over lightly with Harper right behind. Corey put his hand on Lucas's chest, pushing him away from Riley, and Harper gently rubbed Riley's back, soothing her as she has done days before, during the summer whenever Riley would come to work with Corey.**

 **Harper knew all that the Matthews and the Harts had been going through this summer. It was a lot to handle especially for Riley. Corey said he would take Riley to the nurses to lie down for a bit, and to calm down, if Harper would please escort Lucas too the principal's office.**

 **As Lucas sat outside the office, Corey walked by him, barging into the Principal's office, slamming the door shut. About five minutes where spent before Mr. Ivan, the new principal asked for Lucas to come in. Mr. Matthews leaned up against the desk, and Mr. Ivan leaning up against the other side of the desk. Lucas sat down in a chair, and waited to be beaten in on what he did to Riley for either this summer, or for today, or for both.**

 **Mr. Matthews's eyes began to well up with tears. He took a deep sigh, dropping his arms to his sides, resting his hands on the desk. "Lucas, I have failed as a father to both Riley and Maya. Riley has had a really rough summer and she gave me permission to clue you in on what happened." Lucas sucked in his breath, leaning forward, not wanting to hear about how Riley went into a depression over the break up. "A week after you and Riley broke up, we got a phone call that my dad, Riley's grandpa had a heart attack, and he passed away. We drove back home to be with my mom, and to attend the funeral. We spent two weeks there, helping my mom get everything in place, but while we were there, one night Riley and Maya went out to this old hangout that Mrs. Matthews and I used to hang out at. We thought it would be a safe place for them to go, since we knew the area pretty well, but we were wrong. As they were leaving the place, a couple of men, ambushed them, and they…" Corey couldn't speak anymore. He had been trying so hard to stay strong for Maya and Riley, but today was a hard day, and he just needed to let it out. Mr. Matthews stepped out of the office, and you could hear his whimpering in the office and a thud as he slammed his back into a wall, shrinking down to the floor.**

 **Mr. Ivan directed the attention back to the story. "Riley and Maya where raped." Mr. Ivan paused before continuing. "The point is that we don't know if the baby is yours or if it's the attackers. So for the time being, we are asking you to just leave that part of the topic alone, unless Riley brings it up."**

 **"** **I understand sir." Lucas did understand that for now Riley needed to be left alone. He also understood that Mr. Matthews was having a tough time staying strong for his family.**

So I wrote this story for me because when I was a little girl, the age of 2 to be exact, until the age of 9 I was molested, and not that I would wish that on my worse enemy but writing is my best form of releasing emotions, that otherwise would not be released. That's why I say this is written for me, but I felt like sharing this.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"I hope you all enjoy! This chapter is less heavy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"As Lucas was walking home from school, he walked alone, and he thought long and hard about what a bad summer Riley must be having. He can't believe that she didn't come to him, but who can blame her. He did cheat on her with Alison and lied to Riley until he was caught half naked in bed with Alison./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"His Fitbit kept going off, showing him that Alison was calling. He didn't want to talk to her at the moment, because he had no idea what to say to her about this issue. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He went back to thinking about Riley, and he thought about how he used to be a safe zone for her, but yet today as he tried to ask her questions she sounded panicked, nervous and she was shaking. In his head, a part of him wanted nothing more than to grab a hold of her, and embrace her in his strong arms until she quit shaking. She had a reason to be nervous, but as he thought more about it, probably the touch of any guy could cause her to panic./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He decided he wanted to go and check on her, so he made a b-line for her apartment, climbing up the fire escape with ease, and looking into her bay window. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Riley was taking a nap on her bed, but she looked restless. Her left hand was resting on her swollen belly. He decided that it would be best to leave her alone, and let her sleep, so he made his way back home, anxiously waiting to apologize to her tomorrow./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The next morning Lucas watched Riley's locker but no one ever came by and touched it. He watched it after school as well, and still no one came by and touched it. No one had touched it all week. Not even Mr. Matthews. Lucas was also realizing that he had not seen Maya at all this school year. He began trying to hunt down Maya, but that did not work./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He sat down in his next class, creative writing, with Harper. He pulled out his phone and texted Maya. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"L: Maya, is Riley okay?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"No response. He waited a few hours, going in-between classes, unable to focus before he looked at his phone again to see that it had been blown up with several texts messages from Maya./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"M: How dare you ask how Riley is! You didn't care about her over the summer and the only reason you care about her now is because of your name sake! /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"M: I don't know what any of us ever saw in you!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"M: If you want to know how Riley is maybe you should try and be a friend instead of an ass./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"M: Because of you she keeps having panic attacks, and has been in the hospital! You sent her to the hospital Lucas! You bruised her wrist! I ought to bruise something of yours! Maybe whatever you use to f*** Alison with./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"M: Your girlfriend is a bitch!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The texts stopped there. Lucas began to panic thinking he hurt Riley's wrist bad enough to land her in the hospital./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"L: What do you mean, she is in the hospital?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Lucas could see his iPhone saying that Maya was typing back. It took five minutes before a response finally came back./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"M: When you grabbed her wrist it scared her. I'm assuming you know by now what happened to us. I'm fine, but Riley got the worse end of the deal during the attack, and on. She's okay. You didn't break her wrist, but when the panic attacks become too much, to where she can't calm herself down, and her parents or I can't calm her down, she has to be taken into the hospital. Once in there a therapist comes and visits her every couple of hours, and helps talk her through the panic attacks./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"M: She is in a lot of emotional pain, Lucas. Your guy's breakup may have hurt her, but this has almost killed her emotionally./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"M: She has been home for a few days, and she will be trying school again on Monday./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Lucas let out a sigh of relief but he still couldn't help but feel guilty for being aggressive with Riley when she needed a soft delicate hand. At lunch Lucas, pulled out his phone and called a flower company sending a bunch of sun flowers to Riley's house with a card attached saying "I am so sorry! Please forgive me! Lucas"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Thanks for reading!/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any character from Girl Meets World. Have a great day! And enjoy.**

 **The next week Riley was back at school, linking arms with her dad as they walked into the building. All throughout the day Riley had been receiving comments vocally, or through a note or on her Facebook page about how she is a slut, and a whore, and she never had deserved someone like Lucas. Boys would come up making advancements on her.**

 **Riley tried really hard to stay strong, and to just go numb, but it felt like an impossible task. She couldn't wait until lunch, where she could be sitting in her dad's classroom with Maya, and Farkle eating lunch and not worrying about what anyone else might say. As she was walking through the halls during her study hour, the hour before lunch she saw Lucas at his locker.**

 **"** **Hey Lucas! Thanks for the flowers." Riley mustered out a fake smile. She was really thankful for the gesture, it was just a rough day and smiling was a hard task to do.**

 **"** **Oh, hey Riley." Lucas closed his locker, and leaned up against it. "I'm glad you liked them. How are you?"**

 **"** **Do you actually want to know, or are you just trying to be polite." Lucas began to think Riley no longer beat around the bush; she was cut and dry, and straight to the point. She had changed a lot this summer.**

 **"** **Of course I actually want to know how you're doing." Lucas knew that this might be more of a private conversation. "Let's go to the library, and sit in the back corner to talk."**

 **They made their way to the back corner and Lucas kept standing until Riley sat down in a red cushioned chair. Lucas sat down across from her, leaning forward, hands cupped together, really ready to hear how his ex-girlfriend is doing. Maya was right. If he really wanted to know how Riley was doing then he needed to start being more of a friend.**

 **"** **So tell me how you are really doing." Lucas held eye contact with Riley's brown eyes. He could see the tears welling up, and he grabbed the box of tissues beside him, handing them to her.**

 **"** **It's been a really hard day Lucas." Riley's voice cracks, and breaks. She is sitting in the chair with her legs tucked under her. Her eyes are looking down at her baby belly. Her hands resting on it gently, stroking it, trying to reassure herself that she is okay. She had been trying to focus on the life forming inside of her, instead of the life she was living outside of her protective belly. "Everyone has been making all of these mean and rude comments." She flips over her purse, and a huge pile of notes fell out from other people. "They are all calling me a slut, a whore, telling me to go die, and saying that I should have never dated you, because you deserve better." Riley began to cry, and hiccup. Lucas saw those brown eyes, filled with the soft hearted Riley that he knew, and that he had missed.**

 **He never wanted to end things with Riley but because of what he did, because of him cheating, he didn't feel like Riley could ever take him back. He felt unloved in his own way. He looked back up at Riley to see her once unbreakable spirit, falling to pieces in front of him. He reaches out places a very soft and gentle hand on her shoulder. "Riley you are anything but those things. You are loving, and caring. You put your friends first. You would never just sleep around with a bunch of men. And you definitely deserve better than me." Riley could feel herself falling for him all over again. She missed that reassurance that Lucas always offered to her. Riley begins to try and get her legs out from under her so she can stand up and leave. "Oh here, let me help you with that." Lucas begins to stand up.**

 **"** **No. I got it." Riley looks up at him as she is attempting to get up. "Lucas I can't fall for you again." Just as she says that last part she falls forward, off of the chair. Lucas acted fast, catching her, and he gently placed her back up. "Lucas, I can't do it. Every time I look at you, I want nothing more than to be enveloped in your arms, and to feel safe. That's what I wanted all summer. That's what I want now, but I can't. I can't be in love with you again. We dated for three years, and you hurt me. You hurt me deeply. I couldn't go to you when I needed you the most. I can't be with someone who I am always there for, but who is never there for me. Just leave me alone from now on!" Riley turns around and walks away as fast as she can, making her way towards her dad's classroom.**

 **Lucas stood in shock as Riley had walked away. He had never heard anything from her, about how she felt about the break up. It was all one sided. Lucas did the breaking up, because he wanted to try something new, and he didn't want to ever hurt Riley the way he had already done. But here he thought that by the time the school year started they could go back to being friends. He assumed that she would have had a summer of fun, a summer filled with time to get over him, but instead she had a summer filled with tragedy, and no time to get over him.**

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Just want to say you all are loved, and cared for by someone! Hope you enjoy!

 **As Riley sat in her room on her own that night, working on homework, several thoughts crossed her mind about how everyone has been affected by her. Everyone's lives are so hard right now, and who could blame them if they no longer loved her.**

 **She decided that on Friday she would skip her last class, leaving a note for everyone she loves, and going home to drown herself in the tub.**

 **When Friday came by Riley had all the notes written up. Maya and Farkle could sense that Riley was acting different but they couldn't put their finger on it. Riley went around still hearing the names, and people saying that she might as well die.**

 **Once the last class period started, Riley took the notes she had written to Maya, Farkle, and Lucas, slipping them into their locker, before leaving the school and heading home.**

 **She sat in the living room, thinking of all the happy moments, all the sad moments, and everything in-between. Staring down at her notes, thinking of how she would be hurting her family so much but they were already hurt.**

 **Maybe she shouldn't go through with it. Maybe she should tell her parents about the words that others are saying, and maybe she should just be open and let her guard down. Easier said than done, she thought. She continued to stare at the notes, unable to move. She was emotionally and physically paralyzed.**

 **She broke down in tears, curling into a ball on the couch. "God!" She yelled to her creator. "Please, help me! I don't feel loved. I don't feel wanted! Please, show me that I am loved, and wanted!" Just as she finished praying, she heard the door to the apartment being slammed open, and her dad running in.**

 **"** **Riley!" Her dad's voice was cracking, his body shaking. He sat down on the couch and grabbed a hold of his daughter, forcing her head into his chest. Riley let it all out. All the pain and doubt out, as she cried into her father's arms. Her father in return began to cry as well. He had not cried in front of Riley since she was attacked. He just wanted to be strong for her, but maybe he was distancing himself from her. "Riley, honey, don't you know how much your mom and I love you." Riley shook her head, sobbing even more. "We love you so much! We would do anything for you." Corey held her even tighter, as the front door opened again, with a panicked and crying Topanga standing at the door.**

 **She made her way over to her husband, and lovely daughter, wrapping her arms around the two of them, joining in on the cry fest.**

Thanks for reading! Remember you are loved!


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy!

 **Corey and Topanga decided it would be best if they took Riley to the hospital tonight to be in the psych ward, for a few days. Maya and Farkle said they would stay with Auggie until Corey or Topanga came home.**

 **They occupied Auggie with movies, board games, and pizza. Shawn came over later that night to join in on the fun, and to tuck Auggie into bed. As Shawn was putting Auggie to bed, Maya broke down crying on the couch, where Riley was found.**

 **Farkle came over to Maya, wrapping his firm arms around her, holding her into him, and reaffirming her that everything would be okay. Maya had thought about how much all of them have changed from middle school. Riley was a mess at the moment, Maya was still just Maya, and Farkle had changed a lot. He had begun working out with Lucas a year ago, and had now well-toned muscles, and he no longer looked like the weak little dork he used to be.**

 **Lucas walked in through the door, and sat down on the chair next to the couch. They all sat there in silence thinking about their broken friend, and ex-girlfriend.**

 **Maya broke the silence by standing up, and beginning to yell at Lucas. "This is all your fault! You did this! You broke her heart at the beginning of the summer. You left Farkle and me to pick up the broken pieces! You were not there for her when she needed you the most! You continued to date the slut who you cheated on Riley with! You let her find you and Alison in your bedroom naked! It's all your fault she is so broken! How dare you come here and think that you can be here for Riley and pick up the pieces now! You're too late!"**

 **Lucas stood up, keeping his distance from Maya, but he blew up. "Hey! Riley and you being raped is not my fault! The rest of it, feel free to throw my way! Your right! I ditched her, but it's not all my fault! Riley is at the lowest of the low right now, and I'm here now! I didn't know about anything that was going on this whole summer. I would have been there if I knew." Lucas sunk back down into his seat.**

 **Farkle stepped in. "Maya, Lucas is right, not all of this is his fault."**

 **Maya stormed off upstairs, into her best friend's room, and sulked on the bed.**

 **Farkle looks back at Lucas and says "What are you doing man?" He takes a short pause. "You can't be here unless you are willing to stick around for Riley. You can't just come and go from her life whenever you want. Riley can't have that right now. She doesn't deserve that."**

 **"** **Farkle, I promise I will be sticking around for the long haul. I broke up with Alison, and I want to win Riley back." He runs his hand through his hair. "I missed Riley all summer."**

 **"** **Stand up Lucas." Farkle and Lucas stands up. Farkle pulls Lucas in for a hug. "Welcome back Lucas. I've missed you."**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
